


The Slayer's Devoted

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: Dr. Elena Richardson watches the Doom Slayer defeat the Icon of Sin personally, and then rewards him even more personally.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The Slayer's Devoted

The ground shook with the force of a nuclear blast as Dr. Elena Richardson held desperately to a rebar, her shelter buckling and crumbling apart around her. She had fled up twenty-five flights of stairs and into a maintenance closet to escape a horde of demons, before they’d been inadvertently crushed under the Titan’s wake of destruction. Half the building had torn away as the Icon of Sin slammed its shoulder into the opposing concrete that impeded the great demon’s march. With every step, the ground shook like a leaf in the wind, with every swing of its fists, the world seemed to shudder.  
Elena was gripping tight to a protruding hunk of rebar for dear life as she watched the being crash away at a building. His fists swung down and to the side, fireballs poured from the center of his forehead, and his rage filled, pained roar shook the very smoke-clogged air she breathed as every hail of bullets and plasma from his opponent tore yet more flesh from the beast’s bones.  
A blur of green was flipping and diving among the destroyed concrete jungle that the Titan sought to level. As Revenants were torn into boney hunks of ruin and imps were ripped in half, as Hell Knights were beheaded and Pinkies armor plated faces were crushed, he was there. The Destroyer’s wrath knew no bounds. He crashed through their ranks like a hailstorm of primal fury. No missile could touch his holy armor. No plasma orb could crackle across his faceplate. No demonic effort could halt his everlasting rage. No unholy force could stand against the blazing devastation that was the Doom Slayer.  
She watched the glowing crucible blade cleave through skin and flesh and bone, the meat hook of his double barrel digging deep into demons before turning the top half of their bodies into a fine red mist.  
As he crashed through the hordes, every moment the demons were forced back, and when he had room, he would lay into the titanic beast that assailed Earth. Huge gobs of meat and blood were ripped from the Titan’s body, one eye turned into naught but a bloody socket, gore running in rivers across his exposed flesh.  
Strike after strike the beast screamed and shuddered and howled in pain, so loud and so long that Elena was worried her eardrums would be ruptured from the sheer volume, yet she dared not look away. The work of the Slayer was as terrible as it was beautiful, and she was determined to watch it done.  
Finally, as the Slayer threw a screaming Possessed Soldier to the concrete hundreds of feet below, and ripped straight through the chest of a Baron of Hell, he leapt high, high into the sky as the Icon of Sin reeled backwards. His glowing red blade of pure Argent dug into the exposed brain of the beast, and it screamed as he thrust the sword as deep as it would go, and broke it off at the handle, leaping back. Elena watched the beast shudder and shake, before slamming forward, head smashing down mere feet from the Slayer who stood and watched, as it slid back, and fell.  
A couple seconds later, the ground shook with the force of several bombs as the massive body crashed down to earth. Elena gripped on for dear life to her little hunk of rebar as she was hurled halfway out the hole she’d been watching the carnage through. Her legs dangled off into empty space, and one hand held onto the piece of metal. But her hands were sweaty, and her grip was slipping.  
No, not like this, she still wanted to do so many things, she’d survived this long, she couldn’t die from falling out of a stupid building! She’d never be able to publish her works on the demonic invasion, or help Earth recover.  
She’d never be able to thank the Slayer for his efforts. Tears stung her eyes as her fingers slid free, and her heart seemed to stop with terror. Elena fell, down, down, down, flailing and screaming as the destroyed concrete ground rushed up towards her at terrible speed. Just when she was sure she’d be turned to paste against the destroyed road, she suddenly felt a force like hitting a wall slam into her, and an arm as thick and unwavering as a tree trunk fastened around her chest.  
No… there was no way… he wouldn’t have… he couldn’t have… she hesitated before looking up, into the helmet-clad face of the Doomslayer. His eyes were focused behind the tinted transparent surface of his faceplate as he caught hold of a broken piece of yellow pipe with one hand and vaulted upward and onto the fire escape of a nearby burnt out building. He hopped down several flights until they were finally safely on the crumbled concrete street below. Elena fell to her hands and knees, shuddering and gasping as she came down from the panic of being so close to death. She looked up at the Slayer, who said nothing, simply began walking away, double barreled shotgun over his shoulder. Stumbling to her feet, Elena walked after him.  
“Wait, S-Slayer, please, I just want to say thank you for saving me, you were so… amazing, so incredible, I just can’t help but ask, why did you rescue humanity? Who are you, what makes you so powerful, where did you come from?!”  
The Slayer stopped, and turned to face her. His eyes staring down at the skinny, frazzled, scared scientific specialist.  
Dr. Elena Richardson looked to be in her mid to late twenties, with brown hair that came down to the small of her back, tangled and messy from the flying through the air and the constant exposure to the elements. Her lips were dry and cracked, and her face had several small cuts and bruises on it from running for her life through the blown out metropolis. Her green eyes were filled with wonder and admiration as she stared up at the Slayer, a hand still clasped around his one of his armored shoulders.  
The rest of her body had a girlish, thin frame, with c-cup breasts that rose and fell gently with her breathing. She wore a bloodstained, ash-caked, torn and weathered white labcoat, and a UAC ID card that had her name and photo in it hanging down between her breasts on a lanyard. Under the coat she wore a torn black t-shirt and a pair of ripped and burnt, black slacks which were dotted with stains from concrete dust and ash.  
Elena gazed at the Slayer, a resplendent visage of violent glory in his bloodstained green armor. She could see his hard, determined eyes behind the faceplate of his helmet, and the stains of demon blood were still wet in several places on his body. His armor had gaps in the forearms, for flexibility, she assumed, and she could see the turgid, tight, thick muscle of his bicep.  
It was right there. The holy and perfect body of the Slayer, right there for her to touch… she put her hand against it, feeling the muscle. It was hard as iron, but warm and comforting somehow. She wanted to touch him more… to feel him all over. The scientist in her began to think about how powerful those arms must be, how much he must have to eat and work out to maintain such strength. The power to tear a Demon’s body apart with his bare hands, and it was right there in front of her.  
The Doom Slayer didn’t move to stop her as she felt his arms. Or when she put her hands to his breastplate and felt pressed her face to the cool surface of the metal. He only stopped the researcher with one, immovable fist tightening firmly around her hand when she tried to lift away his helmet. She nodded once, understanding. She was not worthy to look upon the face of the Slayer, not her, a mere mortal. She could only offer herself as an unworthy reward for his rescue. He’d saved her life, her species, her home, everything she’d ever known now had a chance at life because of his efforts. Those that he could not save were avenged.  
He was the manifestation of rage. He was the avatar of relentless righteous fury. He was devastation and power, martial prowess and feral strength, the utterly and completely unstoppable spirit of violent perseverance that could not be harmed by neither mortal nor god. He was The Destroyer. The Slayer. The Savior of Mankind.  
Elena began to whisper, as much to herself as it was to him, as she pressed against him, pushing her body against his in a desperate display of affection and lust.  
“P-Please, I am unworthy, oh great Slayer, I am not… a mere mortal like me is not deserving of your affections but I desire to offer… myself, body and soul, to you. F-For your actions, for your greatness I wish only to please you… Destroyer take me, take me here and now, with the blood of our attackers still on your hands, I want to feel you inside me, I want to bear you mighty sons, to feel your seed grow in me would be an honor above all honors… I-I-“  
Elena fell silent as he held her tight and pushed her body back against a concrete wall, carefully, but firmly holding her there. He pressed a buckle right above the crotch plate of his armor, and the metal opened to reveal his manhood. It was throbbing, at least eight inches of pure, dominant, supremacy. It made her eyes widen and her mouth water just at the sight alone. She dropped to her knees and took it in both hands, looking up at him before pressing her mouth down and beginning to suck. It tasted of sweat and salt and smelled like pure unadulterated masculine power. It made her knees shake and the slit between her legs moist and tingly.  
She was privileged even to see the great manhood of the Slayer, let alone to suck it. Without a doubt, Elena considered herself the luckiest woman on Earth at this moment. She worked the head for a few moments before taking it deeper, and deeper, surprising herself, she was able to get about half of it down before it gagged her. The scientist tried to go further, gagging herself on the Destroyer’s shaft every time she pushed herself down on his cock. Her hands clung tight to his strong, thick legs, and she braced herself against them as she worked.  
Elena felt a surge of pride as she heard the mighty being above her let out a small grunt. The fact she could give him true pleasure made her heart soar with joy. To be of any relief, any enjoyment, was all she wanted. His hand rested on her head and her heartbeat quickened at the touch. She could feel her hair getting wet with demonic blood dripping from his still-stained gauntlets. His hands were strong enough to tear off heads and rip bodies in half, yet he touched her with gentle, insistent movements, pushing her down deeper and deeper every time as she gagged.  
Through force of will, she breathed through her nose, and relaxed her throat, taking him further, until she could feel her lips and nose brushing the thick, wiry hair above his shaft. Again she felt proud. To have taken him completely, to be a good receptacle for his pleasure, was all she wanted. The researcher moved her hand to her throat and her womanhood got even more saturated with fluids as she felt the bulge of his cock in her neck.  
Finally, she felt him thrusting harder, faster, with more need, and her legs quivered as Elena realized he was nearing his peak. The Slayer’s cock surged and throbbed and he gripped a handful of his partner’s hair tight, a second before climax came. He held her there as her eyes widened and she felt him cum down her throat. It was so hot, she couldn’t believe it, the brunette shuddered with ecstasy as she cherished this moment. The UAC scientist could actually feel rope after rope of thick, sticky cum pouring down into her stomach. Finally he pulled back and fired a load off right in her mouth, and again in her face and hair.  
Elena savored the salty, thick, sticky stuff on her tongue, swallowing it down and feeling it stick to the back of her throat. The Doom Slayer’s cum in her mouth, god the fact that she’d tasted it alone had almost brought her to orgasm. Now to the main course…  
He pushed her back onto the hood of a wrecked car, her white labcoat being stained with demon blood several times as it pressed against him. He tore her shirt off with one hand, and yanked down her pants, spreading her legs aside. Elena’s breasts pressed back a little against her chest as she laid back her head on the cracked glass of the car’s windscreen, her nipples utterly rigid with arousal. The woman’s pussy had a small, moist tuft of brown bush above it, and was absolutely soaked, completely saturated in natural lubricants. It was very clear both her mind and body utterly belonged to him, and all she wanted was to be fucked, viciously, right here, right now.  
The Slayer’s shaft was still rock hard, completely ready to plow into her like a battering ram. The researcher felt her heart hammer harder against the inside of her chest as she held her breath, shuddering in anticipation. Her womanhood was clenching desperately, like it was grabbing for a cock that wasn’t there yet, almost visibly flowing with fluids as she panted and stared down at his length, before looking up into his eyes.  
“Take me Slayer, please oh please take me, I want it, I want you, I want you inside me, yes… yes, that’s it… put it in already! I want to be the mother of your children, the carrier of your seed, I want you to use me, do it, do it please!”  
He pushed in slowly at first, earning a gasping moan of total joy from Elena. Gentle and insistent, his cock spread her nice and wide open, and her pussy eagerly swallowed him up. It was practically throbbing with desire and she nearly orgasmed when he made the first thrust. She DID orgasm about three thrusts later, clenching down on him and curling her toes. It was the first climax of many.  
To be fucked into glorious submission by the Savior of Mankind filled her heart with fluttery, tingling sensations of panicky bliss. She couldn’t believe her luck, her absolute privilege, to be chosen as the receptacle for his seed.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the cool metal of his armor against her thighs as the scientist pulled him over and over again every time he pushed inside, trying to get him deeper and deeper even as his hilt touched her lower lips.  
Truly Elena couldn’t stay quiet for a second, hugging him tight as he pushed her into a mating press and slammed himself down inside again and again, she incoherently babbled praises and thanks to the mighty Destroyer, mumbling how she was not worthy of this, and that it felt better than anything she’d ever experienced.  
The sensation of every muscle, every cell, every atom of her being submitting to the will of the Doom Slayer, was unlike anything she’d ever known. It was utterly divine, too incredible for words, a privilege and honor to be used in this way. She wanted to be fucked like this every morning and every night, to lay in a bed and have her bloodstained Green Knight come to her, and fill her yet again with his essence. After what felt like hours of being brought to orgasm after orgasm, she could feel him throb inside her. The insistent pulse she felt deep inside, the throbbing pleasure her body brought the Destroyer, it was too much. An orgasm more powerful than anything she’d ever felt rocked her body in that moment, and she climaxed with tremendous force.  
Elena threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as her clenching, squeezing cunt brought her bloodstained hero to his own peak, and she shuddered, eyes rolling back in a dizzy stupor as she savored the feeling of him inseminating her with his divine sperm. The Slayer came so much she felt it overflow, forcing its way into her very womb and out, leaking down around his shaft and onto the burnt, rusted metal of the car’s hood. The researcher eagerly moved a hand down between her legs and scooped up the overflow, licking it off her fingers carefully, savoring it. Not a drop of this seed can go to waste, never. For it was perfect, pure, and divine.  
After a few moments, her chest heaving and body shuddering as afterglow crashed down on her in waves, he pulled out.  
The Slayer then buckled his armor back together, and walked off into the distance. She watched him go, before passing out right there, too overwhelmed to stay awake a moment longer.  
…  
The scientist woke up several hours later, jolting upward and looking around. He was gone, but the evidence of his presence was still there. Her torn clothes were in a heap on the cracked, burnt asphalt, and her womanhood was still tingling. A dreamy smile came to Elena’s face as she rubbed herself down there gently and bit her lip. A hand went down to her belly, and a contented sigh left her lips.  
The seed of the Doom Slayer was growing in her womb. The scientist let out a happy giggle from the pure joy of that thought.  
“I am… unworthy… but thank you Slayer…” she said, staring off into the darkening, smoke-filled sky.  
“Thank you for everything…”


End file.
